Rodan Vs Megaguirus Vs Kamacuras
by gojigamer97
Summary: When two ancient rivals, Rodan and Megaguirus, meet for the first time, the results are deadly. But the giant praying mantis, Kamacuras (Millennium), is caught between the mix. Will the Kamacuras survive the fight and become the victor? Or will the rivalry finally be settled and the victor feed on the Kamacuras?


Rodan Vs. Megaguirus Vs. Kamacuras

Friday the 13th was not a good day for Tokyo in summer. It was a day when a huge monster battle occurred, decimating the city. The worst part of it all: the monsters did not include Godzilla or King Ghidorah or any other kaiju that the military could try to fend off. Rather, the monsters were Rodan, Megaguirus, and Kamacuras, all of which flew at such high speeds that the military could barely land a blow on them... except for Rodan, a monster that could be hit.

It all started when a stray Kamacuras flew into the city to search for a place to rest. While flying across the city, the praying mantis looked down upon the citizens and couldn't help but think of how tasty these little morsels would be. Little did it know that this was being used as the home of an insect nastier than itself, an insect that was considered to be a queen. The Kamacuras was lucky that it had the ability to camouflage itself, for it panicked as the meganulon queen, Megaguirus, came zooming by, failing to notice the mantis.

The Queen, hungry for the flesh of monsters, had smelled the blood of a praying mantis and noticed it flying about. But now, she was clueless, as her prey had suddenly vanished. However… she could still smell it, and realized that her food had the ability to camouflage itself. It would be only a matter of time before she found her prey…

Meanwhile, deep within the chasms of Mount Fuji, the rocks stirred. The surrounding area trembled, as a crack started to form. Wings could be seen reaching out, spreading the crack more and more, until a beak protruded from the rocks. Thankfully, there was no eruption, but that would've been better than what actually came out. For the monster Rodan had returned, and headed towards Tokyo, feeling his destiny would be discovered there.

Realizing that it had finally been spotted, Kamacuras immediately reverted to normal and started flying as quickly as it could, blurring past several buildings. But Megaguirus noticed this, and immediately followed in pursuit, with her speed releasing a miniature sonic boom that forced several buildings to crumble from the force of the wind. As fast as the Kamacuras could fly, Megaguirus was just too fast for it, as her pincers suddenly latched onto its legs and sent the mantis crashing into a building. The Kamacuras was trapped, struggling to get up and at the mercy of Megaguirus. In an attempt to protect itself, the praying mantis used its arms to swipe at the insect queen, but this proved to be ineffective, as she just blocked the attacks with ease, yet whenever the queen attempted to pierce it with her tail, the arms were able to swipe it away. But before she could finish him off, a high-pitched roar could be heard off in the distance. The pterodactyl, Rodan, had arrived.

Intrigued by the sound, she turned her body to face the dinosaur, a move that allowed the Kamacuras to scurry to safety and cower behind a building. Filled with a desire for vengeance, the Kamacuras regained his senses, readied his pincers, and watched as the two terrors of the sky eyed each other. Megaguirus, forgetting about her recent prey, stared down at Rodan, the monster that fed on her own kind. Rodan viewed his foe while perched on a building, surprised at what the bugs he fed on were able to manifest. But he hoped to end this fight quickly. Unfortunately, he didn't notice the Kamacuras emerging from behind the building, ready to strike down the insect queen (and probably would have succeeded).

Quick to react, Rodan fired his uranium beam, only for the insect queen to swiftly dodge the attack. However, his beam unexpectedly hit the praying mantis in the chest instead, sending the Kamacuras crashing into a building and burying him under the rubble, presumably dead.

Rodan was shocked at not only what he had hit but also his opponent's incredible speed, and immediately gave chase to the queen within the skies above. However, Megaguirus proved to be the faster monster, as Rodan realized that she was only slightly going faster than he was. Rodan attempted to strike her down with his uranium beams, but she easily dodged each one. As long as Rodan could keep his sights on her, though, he would eventually shoot her down. But things took a turn for the worst.

As they flew into a layer of clouds, Rodan lost sight of her, his vision obscured by the clouds before him. But when he emerged from the clouds… Megaguirus was upon him! Striking from behind, Megaguirus clamped her pincers around his neck, choking the pterodactyl and she plummeted to the ground with her ancient foe. Rodan attempted to shake her off by doing many stunts at high speeds, but the insect queen would not release him. And thus, she slammed him into the ground below, creating a minor crater with a shockwave destroying the surrounding buildings to create an open battlefield. But she wasn't finished yet.

Seeking more vengeance, Megaguirus stabbed Rodan in the back with her tail stinger and began to absorb his energy. Rodan shrieked in pain, as he felt some of his radioactive prowess leave him, while also being constantly bashed and tortured by his ancient foe. To make things even worse, she dragged him across the ground and sent him crashing into a skyscraper, causing the building to topple over Rodan. Rodan's uranium beam suddenly came bursting out of the wreckage, allowing Rodan to disperse the remains of the building off of his body and free him. Rodan started flying, hovering over the ground and circling around Megaguirus, who followed every single movement Rodan made. He knew that if he didn't think of some way to hit her, Megaguirus would get her revenge and kill him.

Far off in the distance, the Kamacuras had emerged from the rubble, badly damaged. His chest had burnt marks and dried up blood covering his wound, while everything else looked bruised. The insect flew to the Tokyo tower, watching the battle that was occurring with Rodan and Megaguirus while being invisible to everything around him. Deep within his mind, an issue had been proposed. Both monsters were threats to his survival, but which one was the greater threat? And should he help one of them, or should he wait until the end of the fight and take on the weakened enemy?

But the answer to his first question was revealed. The two combatants charged toward each other, Rodan quickly taking a higher altitude and brushing his belly across her back. Rodan turned around to charge again, only to notice his attack had done little to his opponent and to see… his own beam fired at him! Rodan's eyes widened in shock, as the uranium beam fired from the tail stinger of Megaguirus. The beam struck him in the chest and sent him crashing down onto his back due to the sheer force of his own beam.

The Kamacuras was mortified at the sight, realizing that Megaguirus was indeed the greater threat and now was even harder to beat than ever before. He knew that she wouldn't be weakened at all at the end of the fight, as he watched her stab Rodan with her tail stinger and once again absorb his energy. Rodan, though, looked as if he was giving up, as nothing he could do could free him from her grasp. If Rodan was left to die, there was no doubt that Megaguirus would feed on the pterodactyl AND feed on him. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but Kamacuras had no choice.

With stunning speed, Kamacuras flew straight towards the unsuspecting Megaguirus and latched his pincers around hers, while using his legs to grab onto her body and pull! Megaguirus cried out in fear and shock, as she was dragged away from Rodan. Megaguirus struggled to break free, constantly trying in vain to use her tail and her pincers to hit the praying mantis. Rodan returned to his feet, confused as to why the Kamacuras, who he had previously struck in the chest, was helping him now. But he wasn't going to let his opportunity go to waste.

Using the last of his energy, Rodan let loose a uranium beam, striking the insect queen dead center. Kamacuras immediately let go and flew several feet back, while the beam pierced the insect queen and set her on fire. Depressed and angered at her failure to kill Rodan, Megaguirus cried out in pain her dying wail, before another beam was let loose and destroyed her, creating a huge explosion. The ancient insect queen…was dead.

Rodan unleashed his signature roar, which echoed throughout the city and signified his victory. He looked down upon the remains of his ancient nemesis, and stared at the praying mantis that had saved his life. Rodan outstretched his wing and Kamacuras, nodding towards the kaiju, walked over and outstretched his pincer, hitting the wing as if they were doing a high five. That day, a new alliance had been formed, one that no one would have expected.

Rodan took off towards Monster Island, thinking about his new friend. He knew that there were other Kamacuras that he would probably end up killing or scaring away. But he would never forget about the one that saved his life.

The Kamacuras, not knowing where to go, decided to fly off in a random direction in search of food. He knew that others of his kind would probably try to kill Rodan and end up dying, but he didn't care about them. He was a different kind of praying mantis altogether. He was the only one in his "kind" with the camouflage ability.

Winner: Rodan and Kamacuras


End file.
